Explosions
by Werewolfs-team
Summary: Éli est une fille dérangé. Seth est prêt à tout pour l'aider. Éli ne veut pas d'aide... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre Un

Ça fait une semaine qu'on a déménagé, ça fait une semaine. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années. Le temps passe si lentement quand on n'a rien à faire. La Push, juste à côté de Forks. Une réserve Quileute entourée de forêt. Je crois que c'est le seul avantage; pouvoir aller ce promener dans la forêt et capturer la nature en photo.

-Hey!

Je déposai ma caméra sur mes genoux et regardai la personne qui m'interpella. C'était un grand gars musclé qui s'approchait de moi, main dans la main avec une petite fille d'au moins sept ans. Elle avait la peau très pâle, ce ne devait pas être sa sœur. Peut-être sa fille… non il n'était pas assez vieux pour avoir une fille de sept ans.

Il s'arrêta devant moi, un grand sourire étirant son visage.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Salut…

-Tu es nouvelles, non? Ça fait un bout que je te vois trainer toute seule sur la plage…

-Tu n'as pas d'amis? Demanda la petite timidement.

Je la regardai un instant. Ses yeux m'inspectaient avec tant de maturité, je ne me sentais aucunement vexé par ses propos.

-Non, dis-je en souriant, je n'ai pas d'amis.

-Je peux être ton amie si tu veux et Jake aussi, hein Jake? Demanda-t-elle en tirant sur la main du dénommé Jake.

-Oui Nessie, dit-il en souriant. Moi c'est Jake.

Et il me tendit la main. Je lui pris et fut légèrement surprise par sa chaleur. Plus haute que la normale.

-Élisabeth.

-Moi c'est Nessie! Dit la petite avant de me faire un énorme câlin. Dit Jacob, je peux aller jouer dans l'eau?

Il acquiesça et elle se précipita dans l'eau.

-Tu la laisse se baigner avec ses vêtements, demandais-je en levant un sourcil.

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le sable, à côté de moi.

-Elle a du linge de rechange à la maison.

-C'est ta fille?

Il déclina en souriant.

-La fille de ma meilleure amie.

J'acquiesçai sans savoir quoi dire d'autre, alors je me tus. J'observai la petite dans l'eau. Elle riait aux éclats et, même si elle jouait toute seule, elle ne se sentait aucunement seule.

-Ta mère travaille à la clinique c'est ça?

Je détournai mon regard de Nessie et le fixai sur Jacob.

-Tu es un genre d'espion, c'est ça? Demandais-je amusé.

Il rit.

-Non, la mère d'un bon ami travaille là aussi. Elle nous a parlé de ta mère c'est tout. Elle s'appelle Joanne, c'est ça?

J'acquiesçai, puis retournai au silence. Jake soupira.

-Il faut qu'on y retourne, dit-il en se levant. Besoin qu'on te dépose quelque part?

J'acquiesçai et me levai à mon tour. Nessie nous rejoignit en courant.

-On retourne voir maman? Demanda-t-elle.

-Yep, ma princesse, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Lili vient aussi?

Ça me prit un temps pour enregistrer que c'est de moi qu'elle parlait. J'entendis le rire de Jacob.

-Non, Lili rentre chez elle.

Nessie acquiesça, puis continua de jacasser. Elle était mignonne, mais son blabla incessant commençait à m'énerver. Jacob ouvrit les portes de sa golf et je me glissai sur le siège passager. Jacob arrangea Nessie sur la banquette arrière, puis s'installa derrière le volant. La route jusque chez moi fut animée par le jacassement de Nessie et par les réponses de Jacob. Il devait vraiment aimer cette gamine pour ne pas l'étriper!

Quand on arriva devant chez moi, Il y avait deux trois voitures plus celle de ma mère.

-En dirait que tu as de la compagnie, dit Jacob. Ce doit être la bande…

Je ne répliquai pas, mais sortis de la voiture précipitamment. Je courus presque pour me rendre plus vite à l'intérieure. Il y avait à peu près une dizaine de Quileutes musclé, entrain de porter des boîtes un peu partout dans la maison.

-Ah Élisabeth! S'écria ma mère en m'apercevant dans l'entré. Le fils de Sue et ses amis ont accepté d'aider à défaire les boîtes. C'est gentils, hein?

Je ne répondis pas et me précipitai à l'étage pour rejoindre ma chambre. Un autre gars musclé était là entrain de fouiller dans mes boîtes.

-hey! Dis-je en me précipitant pour reprendre la boîte.

Il se retourna et mon cœur manqua un battement. Il… il était à couper le souffle. Ses yeux étaient… indescriptibles.

-je suis capable de ranger mes propres choses, dis-je un peu moins énervé.

Il me sourit.

-Salut, dit-il, moi c'est Seth.

Seth, répétais-je dans ma tête.

-Euh… Salut… Élisabeth.

Il acquiesça, toujours avec ma boîte dans ses mains.

-Tu peux la déposer sur le lit, ajoutais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore la boite. Il la déposa sur mon lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Mon cœur, au secours!

-Je peux t'aider, tu sais, dit-il en souriant, ça ira plus vite.

Son sourire… je détachai mon regard de ses lèvres en clignant des yeux.

-OK…

On se mit à défaire ma boîte. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, majoritairement des livres. On ne dit pas grand-chose non plus, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Par contre, Seth avait l'air de vouloir dire un tas de truc. Je commençais à avoir chaud à force de sentir son regard sur moi. Je remontai les manches de mon chandail et continuai mon rangement.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda Seth.

Je le regardai et m'aperçus qu'il pointait mon bras. Je cachai celui si, mais Seth fut plus rapide. Il s'empara de mon bras et l'inspecta.

-C'est quoi ces coupures?

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder.

\- Éli, regarde-moi…

Je serrai les mâchoires et lui arracha mon bras.

-C'est rien, dis-je en enlevant la boîte vide de sur mon lit.

-Hey…

Seth me prit doucement la main et je me tournai vers lui. On était proche, trop proche. Je ne pouvais regardai ailleurs que dans ses yeux. Il se scrutait mon regard et je sentis mes barrières tomber. Des larmes chaudes venaient se déposer aux coins de mes yeux et mon cœur se serrait.

-Ça va aller, dit Seth en me prenant dans ses bras.

La chaleur de son corps m'enveloppa et, aussitôt, je me sentis m'écrouler. Tout le stresse disparut et les larmes coulèrent par elles-mêmes. Les doigts de Seth caressaient mon dos et je m'accrochai à lui en le prenant sur les côtés. Je commençai à panteler et fermai les yeux pour essayer de me calmer.

-Respire doucement par le nez, chuchota Seth dans mes cheveux.

Il prit une de mes mains et la plaça sur son cœur. Je sentais son torse lever après chaque respiration et essayai de m'accorder à lui.

-Élisabeth, le souper est…

Je me décollai de Seth et m'essuyai les larmes. Je me retournai vers ma mère qui venait d'entrer et lui fit un sourire. Elle regarda Seth, puis moi et fit l'aller retour pendant un instant.

-On arrive, dis-je.

-Ok, elle dit en hochant la tête.

Seth paraissait complètement mal alaise.

-Seth, c'est bien ça? Demanda ma mère en lui tendant la main.

Je roulai les yeux.

-Oui, madame, enchanté, dit Seth en lui serrant la main.

-Tu peux m'appeler Joanne, dit-elle en souriant.

Il acquiesça en souriant. Ma mère restait plantée là à nous regarder. Je soupirai et sortis de ma chambre en la détournant. En descendant les escaliers je fis attention de recouvrir mes bras. Tous les gars étaient encore là et il y avait aussi deux femmes. Il restait une place haut bout de la table pour ma mère et deux autres l'une en face de l'autre. Je soupirai et m'assis à côté de l'une des femmes. Elle avait les cheveux jusqu'aux mâchoires et son visage était très structuré. Par contre, ses traits étaient doux et sensuel. Elle avait les même yeux que Seth et que l'autre femme à ses côté qui lui ressemblait aussi, mais en plus vieille. Ce devait être sa mère. Seth et ma mère nous rejoignis peu de temps après et on commença à manger. Les conversations battaient bon train, mais je restais silencieuse et concentré sur mon plat que je ne mangeais pas. J'appris que la fille à côté de moi était la sœur de Seth et qu'elle s'appelait Leah. L'autre femme est effectivement leur mère, et elle s'appelle Sue. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du nom des autres gars, je sais juste qu'ils ne pouvaient arrêter de manger la bouche pleine.

Chaque fois que je sentais le regard de Seth sur moi, le poil derrière mon cou se redressait. Mon cœur battait fort et mes mains devenaient moites. Je n'aimais pas ce que je ressentais… Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que c'était.

-Tu ne manges pas?

C'était Seth qui avait parlé.

-J'ai pas faim, merci, dis-je de façon sèche.

-Élisabeth, soit un peu plus polie, interrompu ma mère.

Je ne dis rien et commençai à engouffrer tous mes légumes, puis mon riz et ma viande. Le silence ce fit sur la table et, quand j'eus finit d'engouffrer, je me levai, laissant mon assiette, et montai les marches des escaliers deux par deux. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain le cœur battant. Je m'agenouillai devant la cuvette et relevai le siège. Je restai un moment à regarder l'eau et, alors que le silence perdurait au rez-de-chaussée, j'enfonçai mes doigts dans ma gorge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Deux

J'entendis cogner à la porte. Je fus secoué d'un dernier soubresaut, puis toussai pendant un bon moment. D'autres coups retentirent de la porte. je fermai les yeux plus forts et laissaient les larmes couler librement. Ma gorge était sèche et irritée. J'avais mal au cœur autant métaphoriquement que littéralement. Plus le temps passait, plus mes pleurs devenaient incontrôlables. Tout allait mal.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et je vis Seth entrer. En voyant dans quel état j'étais, il décida de fermer la porte derrière lui et de la verrouiller. Il s'avança et regarda dans la cuvette. Je vis sa mâchoire se serrer avant qu'il ne tire la chasse d'eau. Il fit couler l'eau du robinet et remplit un gobelet d'eau. Une fois le gobelet remplit, il coupa l'eau et me le tendit, sans dire un mot. Je le pris et bu. Je lui rendis le récipient et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Habituellement, quand ma mère me voyait comme ça, elle pleurait. Seth, lui, ne disait absolument rien et ça me rendait mal alaise. J'avais un poids dans mon ventre qui me titillait.

Seth me tendit la main et je la pris. Il m'aida à me redresser, puis il déverrouilla la porte. Il me conduisit jusque ma chambre, où il ferma la porte derrière nous. Il faisait noir dehors et on pouvait voir la lune briller. Seth ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la lumière et je le vis débarrasser mon lit de toutes les boîtes.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, dis-je faiblement.

Il ne me regarda même pas. Il était fâché. Mon cœur se serra.

-S'il te plaît, ne m'en veut pas…

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis il se tourna vers moi.

-Bonne nuit Éli…

Il s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'accrochai à lui, recherchant se sentiment d'être complète. Sa chaleur me couvrait et son parfum m'enivrait. Il me donna un baiser sur le front et je crus l'entendre prendre une énorme bouffé d'aire. Je sentis ses bras me desserrer, puis regardai le visage de Seth. Un masque neutre. Il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et la referma derrière lui. J'étais maintenant seul.

Ça faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas vu Seth. Je me sentais bizarre, comme si je devais le revoir. Tout cela est ridicule… je ne le connais même pas! Tout le monde me fait la gueule. Ma mère fait comme si de rien était et chaque fois que je vais dans la salle de bain, je peux l'entendre me surveiller de l'autre côté de la porte.

L'école, ça craint. Je croise quelques fois des gars qui étaient chez moi l'autre jour, mais je ne leurs parle pas. Ils essaient parfois de me parler, mais je les ignore. Je marche pour revenir chez moi, même quand il pleut, mais aujourd'hui, au lieu de rentrer chez moi, je décide d'aller sur la plage. Il y a quelques personnes, des adolescents que je reconnais. Ils vont à mon école. Ils ont de la musique et je crois bien que leur verre ne contient pas de jus de pomme. Je m'assis par terre, un peu plus loin d'eux, et ouvris mon sac. Je sortis ma caméra et commençai à photographier le coucher du soleil. Il devait être 5h…

-Hey, tu es Élisabeth, hein?

C'est une fille qui m'avait parlé. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et elle avait un ombré. Son nez était percé… Cool.

-Ouais, dis-je en hochant la tête.

-Tu veux nous prendre en photo? Demanda-t-elle en mettant un bras sur les épaules de son amie.

Cette dernière lui embrassa la joue en souriant. Je l'ai pris en photo et me levai pour leur montrer.

-Sick, dit la première. Moi c'est Catherine et elle c'est Jenny.

Son amie me sourit avant de prendre une gorgée de ce qui semblait être de la bière.

-T'en veux une? Demanda Catherine en voyant que j'observais son amie.

-Euh… ouais cool.

Elle me prit la main et me dirigeai un peu plus loin. Elle salua des gens en route et s'arrêta devant une glacière où plusieurs boissons reposaient. Elle me prit une bière et me l'a tendue.

-Hey, Cath!

C'était un gars Quileute avec les cheveux aux épaules et un anneau sur la lèvre inférieure. Il embrassa Catherine à pleine bouche et je détournai le regard, embarrassée.

-Ça c'est Élisabeth, dit-elle en me présentant.

Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds et un frisson me parcouru.

-Salut…

Il plaça une de ses mains sur ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Mon cœur se serra. Il essaya de m'embrasser, mais je plaçai mes mains sur son torse et tournai la tête.

-Wow, ok, dit-il en levant les bras dans les airs.

Je le regardai incrédule et lui me souriait. Je regardai Catherine, ébahis.

-C'est pas ton copain? Demandais-je.

-Si on veut, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Vient, je vais te présenter.

Et je passai une bonne partie de ma soirée à essayer de me rappeler des noms. Il y avait beaucoup trop de gens et plus le temps passait, plus il y avait du monde.

Ce devait être ma dixième bouteille quand ça commença à dégénérer. Catherine et Jenny étaient visiblement plus qu'amies parce qu'elles se sont embrassées sur la piste de danse. Jenny avait aussi essayée de m'embrassé, mais je l'ai repoussé juste à temps. Tout était flou et je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose en fait. Peut-être d'un gars qui me passe un verre, puis la forêt et le même gars avec moi. Des mains sur moi, sous mes vêtements. J'ai essayé de le repousser, mais il me plaquait contre un arbre et je n'avais aucune force.

Je croyais que je m'étais endormi, mais je sentais un corps chaud contre le mien et des mains prendre mon visage. J'entrouvris les yeux et vis Seth.

-Seth? Dis-je la voix rauque.

-Je vais te sortir de là, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras comme une princesse.

C'est là que je vis le gars par terre sonné, du sang dégoulinant du nez.

-C'est toi qui à fait ça? Demandais-je à Seth.

Il acquiesça. Je crachai sur le gars, puis souris à Seth. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire et je me sentais soudainement plus légère. Seth sortit de la forêt et fraya un chemin entre les adolescents encore chauds.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça nous prit, mais on était chez lui. Enfin, je crois, parce que ce n'était pas ma maison.

-Tu m'emmène chez toi? Demandais-je.

-Je ne pense pas que ta mère voudra te voir dans cet état, dit-il en ouvrant la porte sans difficulté.

La maison était calme et sombre. Seth me porta dans un petit couloir jusque sa chambre. Il me déposa sur son lit et je m'assis en indien.

-Tu as mon sac et ma caméra? Demandais-je.

Il me montra ces derniers qu'il plaça par terre. Je soupirai et me levai (doucement pour ne pas trébucher). Une fois debout, je retirai mon chandail.

-Wow, dit Seth en se tournant dos à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

Je gloussai.

-Je ne vais pas dormir dans mes vêtements patates!

Il retira son chandail et me le tendit. Je le pris et le mis. Je retirai aussi mon pantalon et après une très courte réflexion, je retirai aussi mon soutien gorge.

-C'est bon Seth, dis-je en tassant mes vêtements dans un coin de la chambre.

Il se retourna et je sentis son regard glisser sur mon corps. Je m'assis sur le lit, toujours en le regardant. Son regard était chaud et je le vis s'arrêter sur ma poitrine. Cette dernière était, je dois l'avouer, énorme.

Seth s'éclaircit la gorge, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Bon eh bien, je vais y aller, tu as l'air bien installée…

-Tu peux rester, Seth, dis-je en souriant. Il y a assez de place pour nous deux…

Ceci était un pur mensonge. Je ne comprends pas comment ce grand type peut rentrer dans ce lit simple, j'imagine même pas nous deux.

Seth leva un sourcil sceptique.

-Vraiment?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de partir à rire.

-Chut, dit-il en regardant la porte, ma mère pourrait nous entendre.

Je me mordis la lèvre tout en souriant. Je tapotai la place à côté de moi et Seth vint s'asseoir sur le lit en soupirant.

-C'est si pénible de devoir dormir avec moi? Demandais-je avec humeur.

Je le vis rougir et je ne pu m'empêcher de glousser. Seth s'allongea sur le lit et je fis pareil. J'étais obligé de reposer la moitié de mon corps sur celui de Seth si je ne voulais pas tomber. Je sentis le bras de Seth s'enrouler autour de ma taille, comme pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je sentais la chaleur de la peau de Seth comme jamais, à cause du mince t-shirt que je portais. Je sentis des papillons dans mon ventre et mon mamelon se dresser. Je sus que Seth aussi l'avait sentit, parce que son souffle se fit plus court. Son bras me serra encore plus près de son corps et je ne pus empêcher le soupire de quitter mes lèvres. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Calme-toi, Éli. Tu ne connais même pas se type… je n'ai jamais été ce genre de fille. Je ne me jette pas sur tous les mecs que je trouve de mon goût. D'ailleurs, je me suis jeter sur aucun mec…

-Est-ce que c'est normal? Murmurais-je

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Seth tout aussi doucement.

-Ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Je me redressai, en déposant une main sur le torse nu de Seth, pour l'observer. Il me souriait.

-C'est censé être ainsi, finit-il par dire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et déposai ma tête sur son torse. Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

-AAHHH!

Je tombai en dessous du lit sur les fesses. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Dans une chambre entrain de dormir à moitié à poil avec un mec?! Je vis la tête décoiffer de Seth se dresser, alors qu'il se frottait les yeux.

-Ma mère va être de très mauvaise humeur, dit Seth en baillant. Elle déteste se faire réveiller.

Je le dévisageai, paniqué.

-Oh my…, dis-je en regardant ce que je portais. Ma mère va me tuer.

-Au moins on est deux!

Je fusillai Seth du regard, puis aperçus mes vêtements entassés dans un coin de la chambre. Je me précipitai sur ces derniers, puis enfilai mon pantalon à toute vitesse.

-Écoute Seth, ce que tu as fait pour moi hier c'était très gentil…

Je fourrai le reste de mes vêtements dans mon sac et sortis une veste de se dernier. Heureusement elle était assez ample pour cacher que je ne portais pas de soutif.

-Mais là je dois y aller, dis-je en lui souriant.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et ouvris la porte. Je descendis le couloir espérant ne croiser personne. Arrivé à la cuisine, je me figeai. Toute la bande de Seth, plus Leah et Sue était là et à mon plus grand horreur, ma mère était là aussi. Tous se retournèrent vers moi et j'entendis les pas de Seth derrière moi.

-Hey salut Paul! Dit Seth, comme si de rien était.

Il me contourna pour aller rejoindre les autres et salua le dénommé Paul. Ma mère remarqua que Seth ne portait qu'une paire de short de basket, puis elle tourna le regard vers moi. Pitié faite qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idée… Son regard s'arrêta sur ma poitrine. Merde, elle a remarqué que je ne portais pas de soutif. Je me mordis les lèvres et essayai de ne pas paniquer.

-Bon matin Élizabeth, dit Sue en me souriant.

Je me forçai de lui rendre un sourire, mal alaise.

-Tu veux une gaufre? Proposa-t-elle.

-Euh…

Je vis Seth lever la tête vers moi. Il me lança un sourire plein d'espoir.

-Non, désolé, dis-je en me dirigeant lentement vers la porte de sortie. J'ai euh… j'ai des devoirs à faire et je n'aimerais pas… prendre du retard.

Sue hocha la tête peut convaincue, mais elle n'insista pas.

-Bon, alors je crois que je vais y aller moi aussi, dit ma mère en se levant.

-Non!

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi, perplexe.

-je veux dire… je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta journée, maman.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

-Seth… tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte?

Tout le monde se tourna vers cette. Il haussa les épaules, puis vint me rejoindre. Je lui pris la main et le tirai hors de la maison. Une fois dehors, la porte fermé, je le lâchai et me tournai vers lui.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que toute ta bande d'amis allait être là! M'exclamais-je en croisant les bras.

Il parut surpris.

-Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de parler, s'expliqua-t-il. Et de toute façon c'est quoi le problème?

-Ils ne pouvaient pas me voir sortir de ta chambre en plus le matin! Ils pourraient croire qu'il c'est passé quelque chose entre nous…

-Mais il ne sait rien passé, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais je n'avais rien à dire. Seth me fit un sourire triomphant, puis me prit par surprise en me faisant un gros câlin.

-Seth, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandais-je en riant.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais me regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard était rieur, doux et je ne pouvais faire rien d'autre que de sourire. Je sentis le sang monter à mes joues et baissai la tête, gênée. Seth prit mon visage entre ses mains et je fus obligé de le regarder. Lui, il regardait ses mains sur mon visage en souriant.

-Quoi? Demandais-je.

-J'aime le contraste de ma peau contre la tienne.

Alors, je pris une de ses mains entre les miennes pour les observer. C'est vrai que sa peau caramel faisait un beau contraste avec ma peau chocolat au lait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et finis par entendre quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Je sursautai et regardai par-dessus l'épaule de Seth (avec difficulté, je dois dire) pour m'apercevoir que Sue était dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

-Tu as besoin de moi, maman? Demanda Seth en se retournant vers cette dernière.

-Paul attend que tu reviennes pour donner des nouvelles de son voyage, dit-elle en fixant nos mains enlacées.

Aussitôt je lâchai la main de Seth. Il me jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, avant de se concentrer sur sa mère à nouveau.

-J'arrive, maman, soupira Seth.

Elle acquiesça, puis retourna dans la maison, sans d'abord me lancer un regard lourd de sens. Seth se retourna vers moi en passant une main sur son visage. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il avait l'air extrêmement épuisé. Mon cœur se serra et, sans réfléchir, j'entourai son torse de mes bras.

-ça va, Seth?

Il soupira.

-Ça va, c'est juste que… la vie en communauté peu être vraiment épuisante.

Il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules. je le serrai un peu plus fort.

-Si jamais tu en as mare, dis-je en me dégageant de l'étreint, passe chez moi, ok?

Il me lança un sourire étincelant.

-Pour sûr!

J'hochai la tête, puis me mis à marcher à reculons. Étrangement, je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans ma chambre, seul. Avec Seth, on dirait que mes problèmes n'existaient pas.

Comme si Seth avait lu dans mes pensées, avant de rentrer chez lui, il se retourna vers moi et me lança un autre sourire.

-On se voit se soir? On pourrait aller à la plage…

J'acquiesçai, le cœur moins lourd.

-Je viendrai chez toi, vers huit heures?

-C'est bon pour moi, dis-je en glissant une mèche de mes cheveux frisés derrière mon oreille.

Seth hocha la tête, puis m'envoya la main, avant d'entrer chez lui. Je me retournai et marchai d'un pas décidé. Si je restais trop longtemps, je crois bien que ma volonté ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

Je me rendis compte que Seth habitait à deux rues de chez moi. En cinq minutes, j'étais dans mon entrée et je soupirai en poussant la porte. Je montai les marches, deux par deux, et, une fois dans ma chambre, déposai mon sac par terre. Non sans avoir retiré mon appareil photo d'abord. Je m'installai à mon bureau et ouvris mon ordinateur portable. Je transférai mes photos et fis le tri. Je m'arrêtai sur la photo de Catherine et Jenny. Elles avaient l'aire heureuse, insouciantes. Après un moment, je décidai de l'imprimer et de l'accrocher, à l'aide d'une pince à linge, sur la corde qui était suspendue d'un coin à l'autre au plafond de ma chambre.

Après avoir trié mes photos, je passai un bon trente minutes à tourner en rond dans ma chambre. Je ne faisais que penser à Seth et à ses yeux, ses cheveux en batailles, son torse musclé… son sourire. Je remuai la tête, comme pour me débarrasser de toutes ses images, puis décidai d'aller prendre une marche. Je mis un soutif et fourrai ma caméra dans mon sac à dos. Je descendis les escaliers et me rendis dans la cuisine. Je me pris des collations et deux bouteilles d'eau. Je laissai un mot à ma mère, puis sortis de la maison en barrant la porte. En route vers la forêt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Voili voilà! Troisième chapitre! je me suis décidé pour que cette fanfiction ne soit pas trop longue. Un gros maximum de quinze chapitre, donc plus que douze à poster! Bonne lecture :D**

**Chapitre Trois**

Ça devait faire un bon trente minutes que j'étais dans la forêt et je ne cessais de m'émerveiller devant la flore de La Push. La tranquillité de l'endroit et l'odeur de la forêt me permettait de relaxer à fond. D'ailleurs l'odeur m'était très familière, mais, malgré mes tentatives pour deviner où j'avais sentis cette odeur, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Sans le vouloir, mon esprit ne cessait de glisser vers Seth. Je dois avouer qu'il me plait beaucoup. Il a l'air d'être un gars simple et il me fait sourire beaucoup. Avec lui, on dirait que mes problèmes n'existent plus… On dirait que je respire plus facilement. C'est comme s'il arrivait à me faire sentir bien dans ma peau. J'oublie mes cicatrices…

Un bruit distinct me sortit de mes pensées. Je regardai autour de moi, pour me rendre compte que j'avais continué à marcher et je ne sais plus du tout où je suis. Merde! J'essaie de me rappeler part où je suis arrivé, mais rien à faire. Rien ne m'est familier. Un autre bruit me fit tourner la tête et je sentais le rythme des battements de mon cœur accélérer considérablement. Pourtant, même si je plissais les yeux, je ne voyais rien à travers le feuillage épais des arbres. Ok, on se calme, pas de panique. Si je marche en sens contraire d'où je me dirigeais, je retournerai sûrement sur mes pas.

Je me décidai à marcher quand je me cognai sur quelqu'un.

-Aaahhh!

Je regardai qui c'était et fus soulager de voir Seth. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de calmer mon cœur.

-Seth, ne fait plus jamais ça!

-Désolé, je ne pensais pas te faire peur…

-Et comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas entendu arriver?!

Je le regardai perplexe, mais lui me souriait.

-J'ai un pas très léger.

J'acquiesçai peu convaincu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, de toute façon? Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un sentier.

-Ta mère s'inquiétait. Il était pas mal tard et tu n'étais pas encore revenu…

-Il est quelle heure?!

-Il était midi quand je suis venu te chercher.

Je hochai la tête, puis soupirai.

-Bon, et bien guide moi, puisque tu as l'air de mieux connaître la forêt que moi…

On se mit en marche en silence. C'était agréable, je dois l'admettre. Après un moment, Seth me prit doucement la main. Des papillons volaient dans mon ventre et je me mordis la lèvre.

-Ça te vas que je te prenne la main? Me demanda Seth.

Je le regardai et vis qu'il scrutait mon visage. Je me sentis rougir.

-Hum… Ça va, oui.

On continua de marcher, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être distraire, non seulement par la température de son corps qui est très inquiétante, mais aussi par les petites caresses qu'il faisait avec son pouce.

-Parle-moi de toi.

Je regardai Seth surprise.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… J'ai déménagé du Canada. Alberta pour être plus précise. Mon père nous a quitté, ma mère et moi, quand j'avais six ans et ça ne me rends pas vraiment triste. Il n'était pas le meilleur père…

Je ne voulais pas m'étaler sur ce sujet, alors je déviai la conversation.

-Et toi Seth? Ton enfance?

Il n'avait pas l'air de m'écouter, parce que quand je le regardai, il m'observait intensément.

-Il a fait quoi ton père?

J'évitai son regard.

-je n'ai pas envi d'en parler Seth.

Il ne me répondit pas, alors je me tournai pour le regarder. Sa mâchoire était contracté et ses yeux furieux. J'étais surprise, parce que je n'avais jamais vu Seth furibond comme ça. Il s'arrêta et se mit devant moi.

-Il t'a fait du mal?

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, alors je regardai mes pieds. Je sentis l'autre main de Seth prendre ma main.

-Éli, regarde-moi.

-Seth, arrête, dis-je en le fixant, si je voulais en parler je t'en aurais parlé, ok?

Son regard s'attrista, mais, vite, il acquiesça et on se remit à marcher. Il m'avait lâché la main et je me sentais un peu mal de lui avoir parler comme ça. En même temps, ce ne sont pas ses affaires.

Je soupirai, puis marchai plus vite pour rattraper Seth. Je me plantai devant lui.

-Seth…

Il gardait la tête baissé et me regarda à travers ses cils.

-C'est difficile d'en parler, ok? Désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça… C'est juste…

Je soupirai et mis mes mains sur ses biceps.

-je t'en parlerai quand je serai prête.

-Désolé, dit-il en me regardant franchement cette fois. Je n'aurais pas du te forcer à parler…

Je hochai la tête. Il me fit un gros câlin et fourra son nez dans mon coup. Quand je sentis qu'il inspirait mon odeur, un long frisson me parcourut, partant de mes orteils à ma nuque. J'étais sur qu'il le sut, parce que je le sentis sourire dans mon cou. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau sensible à la base de mon cou et je ne pus retenir le léger gémissement qui sortit de ma bouche. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et serrai les biceps de Seth. Je l'entendis gronder légèrement, puis sentis sa langue caresser le même endroit que ses lèvres avaient effleuré.

-Ok! Dis-je en me dégageant de l'étreint de ses bras.

-Désolé, di Seth en fermant les yeux. Je me suis… emballé.

Je me mordillai la joue en le voyant prendre des grandes respirations. J'essayai de suivre sa respiration, pour me calmer un peu. Il rouvrit les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Il me fit un petit sourire et me tendit la main. Je le rejoignis et lui pris la main. Quand on recommença à marcher, je me rendis compte qu'on était presque rendu dans ma cour. Je voyais la maison d'ici.

Quand on entra dans la maison, ma mère était là entrain de faire le ménage. Je soupirai. Quand ma mère fait le ménage, c'est parce qu'elle est stressée. Quand elle nous aperçut elle posa le torchon avec lequel elle nettoyait la table de la cuisine.

-Salut maman, désolé de t'avoir inquiété, dis-je en allant la rejoindre.

Elle me fit un câlin, en soupirant.

-Ça va, dit-elle, c'est juste que Sue m'a dit que les bois ne sont pas sur. Il y a des ours et des loups et…

-Respire maman, dis-je en souriant.

Elle sourit aussi.

-Tout c'est bien passé. Seth m'a trouvé sans problème d'ailleurs.

C'est alors que je me souvenu qu'il était toujours là et je me retournai vers lui.

-Ah oui, merci Seth, dit ma mère en lui souriant. Sue a téléphoné pour te dire que tu devais travailler ce soir à huit heures chez Jacob.

-Oh…

Il me lança un regard du coin de l'œil, l'air nerveux.

-D'accord merci.

On dirait que nos plans tombent à l'eau. Je me retournai vers ma mère que je surpris à jeter des regards entre Seth et moi. Oh seigneur…

-Bon, on va être dans ma chambre.

Je pris la main de Seth et me dirigeai vers les escaliers.

-Garde la porte ouverte! Me cria ma mère quand je fus dans le couloir à l'étage.

Je ne répondis pas bien trop gêné, alors que Seth ricanait. Je laissai la porte ouverte, puis m'effondrai sur mon lit.

-On dirait qu'on ne pourra pas aller à la plage, soupirais-je.

Je sentis le poids de Seth sur le lit et sortis ma tête de mon oreiller. Il était étendu sur le dos et me regardait. Je le surprenais souvent à m'observer et ça me gênait énormément.

-Quoi? Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Son regard glissa alors sur ma lèvre prisonnière entre mes dents, puis retourna à mes yeux.

-Ta mère a eu raison de nous dire de laisser la porte ouverte. Sans cela…

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer normalement. Mon ventre se tordit et je pliai mes orteils comme pour contrôler mes réactions à ses paroles.

Seth s'emblait totalement aveugle aux réactions qu'il provoquait chez moi et me fit un petit sourire.

-On se reprendra pour la plage, dit-il en répondant à ma question de tout à l'heure.

Je clignai des paupières, comme pour revenir à la réalité, puis acquiesçai.

-D'accord…

Il regarda le plafond un moment, puis se retourna vers moi.

-Tu sais quoi? J'aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble.

-Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Mais tu travailles ce soir Seth…

Il ricana.

-Pas comme ça. J'aimerais que tu sois ma petite amie.

Je le regardai surprise.

-Mais… Seth, on se connait à peine!

Je m'assis en indien et il m'imita.

-Je sais, mais avec toi… C'est différent. Je sais que ça va fonctionner. Tu le sens toi aussi, pas vrai?

J'hésitai un moment.

-Seth…

-Je sais que tu le sens, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage et je ne pouvais que fermer les yeux pour profiter de toutes les sensations que me procurait notre proximité. Mon cœur ne pouvait s'arrêter de sauter et les papillons dans mon ventre ne faisaient qu'augmenter.

-Cette connexion qu'on a. La façon dont nos cœurs s'accordent.

Il me prit la main et la posa contre son cœ me rendis compte que le rythme auquel son cœur battait était le même que le mien. Frénétique. Je le regardai dans les yeux, émerveillé. Je n'y voyais que tendresse et dévotion. J'hochai la tête, incapable de parler.

-Tu veux? Demanda Seth en souriant.

J'hochai à nouveau la tête en souriant. Il refléta mon sourire, les yeux pétillant d'un bonheur indescriptible. Il m'embrassa le front et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je me sentais si heureuse, si légère, je ne pouvais contenir ma joie.

Deux heures plus tard, Seth dut quitter pour aider un ami avec son auto. On avait passé ces deux heures à mieux nous connaitre. Il m'avait parlé de son père et de Sam et sa sœur. Je lui avais parlé de mon ancienne école et de mes anciens amis. Je l'avais raccompagné à la porte et il m'avait embrassé sur la joue. J'étais sur un petit nuage jusqu'à ce que je vois le visage de ma mère qui était assise dans le salon, entrain de lire. Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils et m'observait.

-Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps dans ta chambre, dit-elle en posant son livre sur ses genoux.

J'hochai la tête, incertaine de ce qu'elle insinuait.

-Est-ce que vous… sortez ensemble?

J'hochai la tête à nouveau.

-Tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu précipité?

J'haussai les épaules.

-On apprend à ce connaitre.

Elle me regarda peu convaincu.

-Seth à dix-neuf ans, Éli, dit-elle.

-Et alors? Demandais-je incrédule. Tu connais Seth, maman. Il est très respectable comme personne.

-Oui Seth est un garçon très gentil, mais reste qu'il est plus vieux et… il pourrait avoir des attentes face à toi que tu ne voudrais peut-être pas remplir…

Je me sentis rougir en repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter maman, dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-J'achèterai des préservatifs à la pharmacie demain! Me cria-t-elle.

-Arrgghh maman«! Dis-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

Je l'entendis rire, puis fermai la porte de ma chambre. La honte.

**Et l'histoire commence!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre Quatre

Lundi était arrive, sans que je n'ai de nouvel de Seth. Je ne savais pas quoi pensée, pour être franche. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui, alors pourquoi il ne m'a pas demandé de nouvel?

-Hey Elle!

Je me retournai et aperçus Catherine et son amie Jenny. Catherine portait un t-shirt d'un group rock des années 80 avec des shorts coupé et tâchés. Par-dessus ça elle portait une chemise beaucoup trop grande pour elle, carotté verte forêt et rouge. Elle portait aussi des Dr. Martin noir. Jenny portait un tank top de nirvana un peu trop grand pour elle et aussi long que ses short en jeans. C'était aussi très clair qu'elle ne portait pas de soutifs, car ses seins (qui devaient être du B) bougeaient librement au rythme de ses pas. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottine noir plateforme. Bon tout était un peu provocateur, mais j'admirais leur style, parce que moi je n'ai jamais osé m'habiller comme je le désirais vraiment. Avec mon t-shirt trop large, mes skinny jeans et mes Keds, je n'attirais pas vraiment le regard.

-Salut, dis-je quand elles s'assirent avec moi sur le gazon de l'école.

Jenny était à ma droite et Catherine à ma gauche. Cette dernière sortit une cigarette et Jenny lui alluma à l'aide d'un briquet.

-T'as fais quoi de ta fin de semaine? Demanda Catherine après avoir expirer un nuage de fumé.

-J'ai pris des photos et je me suis promener dans les bois, dis-je en essayant de ne pas suffoquer dans la fumé.

-Nul, dit-elle en passant la cigarette à jenny.

Cette dernière la fuma sans problème.

-Vous avez fait quoi vous?

Jenny lança un sourire carnassier à Catherine qui haussa les épaules.

-Après la fête de vendredi, on est allé à un concert à Seattle.

-Vous conduisez? Demandais-je surprise.

-Bien sur que non. On a fait du pouce et on s'est ramasser avec un gros pervers. Jenny a du lui faire une pipe pour qu'il accepte de nous embarquer.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-une pipe? Demandais-je perplexe.

Jenny se figea un instant et regarda Catherine qui elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Oh t'es trop mignonne! Dit Catherine en s'esclaffant. Une pipe, une fellation.

Jenny fit un signe avec ses mains et sa bouche et je compris immédiatement.

-Oh, dis-je surprise.

Les deux filles ricanèrent.

-C'est correct Elle, dit Jenny, on t'apprendra.

\- Euh… vous n'êtes pas obligé, dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Relax! Dit Catherine. C'était une blague…

Alors qu'elle reprenait la cigarette des mains de Jenny, la cloche sonna indiquant la fin de l'heure du dîner.

-Bon, on a Math, dit Jenny. T'as quoi?

-Science, dis-je en me levant en même temps que Catherine.

-On se voit après les cours? Demanda Catherine en prenant son sac à dos en cuir.

J'hochai la tête et on se dit au revoir. Je crois que je viens de me faire des amies…

Après les cours j'aperçus les filles à la même place que l'on s'était laissé.

-On peut aller chez toi? Demanda Catherine. Mon père me fait chier et la grand-mère de Jenny ne va pas nous lâcher.

-Pas de problème, dis-je en ouvrant la marche.

La route fut remplit d'anecdote sur La Push. Catherine et Jenny me racontèrent toutes les rumeurs qui courent et aussi comment elles avaient perdu leur virginité. Je ne sais pas toujours comment réagir avec elles, mais elles ne me jugent pas. Au contraire elles me donnent un peu trop de détaille quand elles se rendent compte que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce dont elles parlent. Ça me gêne un peu, mais je passe par-dessus.

Arrivé chez moi, sans attendre on monte dans ma chambre. Ma mère n'est pas encore là, elle finit de travailler à six heures.

-Ta chambre est cool, dit Jenny en regardant ma corde remplit de photo.

-Merci, dis-je en déposant mon sac par terre près de mon lit.

-Par contre, ta garde robe craint, dit Catherine en voyant qu'elle ne constituait que de skinny jeans et de t-shirt.

-Ouais, je ne suis pas aussi aventurière que vous, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

-Ça s'arrange, dit Catherine en me faisant un sourire. T'as une paire de ciseaux?

Je lui tendis, réticente. Elle tapota son menton avec les ciseaux, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

-Enlève ton chandail, finit-elle par dire.

-Quoi?!

-On va modifier ton chandail, enlève-le, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Je le fis, à reculons et lui tendis mon t-shirt.

-Wow!

Jenny me fixait.

-Quoi? Demandais-je en couvrant ma poitrine.

-Tes seins sont énormes!

Elle s'approcha de moi et écarta mes bras de devant mes seins.

-Ce que je donnerais pour en avoir des aussi gros, soupira-t-elle en allant s'assoir sur mon lit.

-C'est pas toujours la joie, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Tu parles, ricana Catherine. Je paris que les gars paierait pour juste les voir.

Je roulai les yeux au ciel.

-Tiens enfile ça. C'est le tour de ces horribles jeans maintenant.

J'enfilai mon chandail, puis lui donnai mon pantalon.

-Pas trop court ok? Demandais-je.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Catherine.

Je ne répondis pas. Elle me regarda les sourcils froncés.

-J'espère que tu sais que t'es canon, hein?

Je me sentis rougir et hochai la tête négativement.

-Come on, s'exclama Jenny, c'est clair que les mecs te courent après. Moi-même je te sauterais… mais je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de truc.

-Merci? Dis-je incertaine.

-Allez enfile ça!

J'attrapai mes jeans transformé en short et les enfilai. Je rentrai mon chandail transformé en tank top dans mon pantalon et me regardai dans le miroir. J'étais complètement différente. J'avais l'air plus sur de moi. Catherine vint se mettre derrière moi, mit son menton sur mon épaule et ses mains sur mes épaules. Elle me donna un baiser sur la joue et me regarda dans le miroir.

-Ne doute jamais de ton sex-appeal, me dit-elle. C'est clair?

J'hochai la tête en souriant et en même temps, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. On se tourna tous vers cette dernière et y aperçut Seth. Il parut surpris, mais son regard changea quand il vit la proximité entre Catherine et moi. Un instant, je crus voir de la jalousie dans ses yeux, mais elle disparut aussi vite que je crus la voir apparaître.

-Oh Seth Clearwater, que nous vos se plaisir? Demanda Catherine en se redressant.

-je suis venu voir ma petite amie, dit-il tout simplement en me regardant.

Jenny regarda entre Seth et moi surprise. Catherine, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit Elle, dit-elle en me regardant.

Seth parut blessé.

-je… c'est vraiment récent, dis-je pour ma défense.

Catherine acquiesça, puis tapa dans ses mains.

-je crois que c'est notre signal, jenny. À demain!

Elle prit son sac et sortit. Jenny fit la même chose et ferma la porte derrière elle. Pendant un moment, Seth ne fit que m'observer.

-je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec elles.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le ton qu'il employa me rendit nerveuse.

-ça s'est fait aujourd'hui, dis-je en jouant avec le rebord de mon short.

-C'est nouveau? Dit-il en pointant mes vêtements.

-Catherine vient de les couper… Tu trouve ça comment?

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent.

-Aussi belle que dans tes anciens vêtements.

J'hochai la tête dessus. Soudainement, il fut à deux centimètre de moi, mon menton prit dans sa main.

-Elle t'a embrassé?!

Je me regardai dans le miroir et vis le rouge à lèvre rouge foncé de Catherine sur ma joue.

-Oui et alors? Ma mère aussi m'embrasse sur la joue.

Je n'aimais pas son ton de voix, ni la façon dont il tenait mon menton. Je le regardai dans les yeux, il paraissait furieux et mon cœur accéléra.

-Seth, lâche-moi…

Il parut se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, puis me lâcha aussitôt. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Est-ce que Jenny t'a embrassée?

Je le regardai incrédule.

-Tu me niaise? Même si elle l'aurait fait, tu penses que je l'aurais laissé faire?

Il ferma les yeux et je crus le voir trembler.

-Désolé, dit-il après un moment de silence. C'est juste que… ces filles n'ont pas la meilleure des réputations et quand je suis arrivé et je t'ai vu habillé comme elles et Catherine si proche de toi j'ai… je suis désolé.

J'acquiesçai.

-Tu sais Seth, la réputation de quelqu'un ce n'est pas important. D'après ce qu'elles m'ont dit, ta bande de copain non plus n'a pas une belle réputation.

Il grimaça, puis s'assit sur mon lit. Il m'observa un moment, puis tapota la place à côté de lui. Je le rejoignis en me mordillant la joue, me rappelant ce qu'il avait dit la dernière fois qu'il était là. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'il ne portait qu'un short. Je m'empêchai de le regarder pour ne pas m'emballé. Seth m'entoura de ses bras. Et je le senti sentir mes cheveux, puis soupirer. Moi-même, automatiquement, je reniflai son odeur et ça me frappa. Il sentait le pin et tout de suite l'odeur de la forêt me revint à l'esprit.

-On ne sait pas vu la fin de semaine, finis-je par dire. Tu étais où?

Il soupira, puis se coucha sur le dos. Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de glisser sur son torse et mon cœur arrêta de battre. Il était magnifique. Des muscles bien définis et le fameux V… je détournai mon regard de son corps, pour regarder son visage. Par chance, il avait les yeux fermés.

-Je travaillais. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu passer, j'étais vraiment fatigué.

Il me mentait. Mon cœur se serra et je ne dis rien. Devant mon silence, Seth ouvrit les yeux.

-Désolé Éli, dit-il encore.

J'hochai la tête, mais ne pu retenir les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules. En voyant les larmes, il se redressa tout de suite et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder en pleine face, alors qu'il me mentait.

-ne pleure pas, Éli, s'il te plait…

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il s'empêchait lui-même de pleurer. Je dégageai mon visage de ses mains, puis me levai.

-J'ai des devoirs à faire, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

-je pourrais rester et t'aider un peu…

-J'ai besoin d'être seul, Seth.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il paraissait blessé, mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder. Je détournai mon regard et regardai mes pieds.

-D'accord.

Il se leva en soupirant.

-On se voit demain?

J'acquiesçai et lui ouvris la porte.

-Éli…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Il me regardait comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Finalement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il passa le seuil de ma chambre.

Ma mère revint du travail, vingt minutes plus tard et me trouva dans ma chambre sur mon bureau entrain de faire mon devoir de Science.

-T'as journée c'est bien passée cocotte?

-Oui, dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle me scruta un moment, puis hocha la tête.

-Je suis fatigué aujourd'hui, veux-tu commander de la pizza?

-D'accord.

-Ça va ma belle? Quelque chose c'est passé à l'école?

-je me suis fait deux nouvelles amies. Elles sont venues à la maison, après l'école. Ça ne te dérange pas?

Elle me fit un énorme sourire.

-Non pas du tout! Seth vient souper ce soir?

-Non…

Elle plissa les yeux, puis soupira.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas de mes affaires… si tu veux parler, cocotte, tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas?

J'acquiesçai en lui souriant, pour la rassurer.

-Ok, alors, je vais commander dans dix minutes. Végétarienne?

-Toujours, dis-je en me retournant vers mon devoir.

Ma mère ferma la porte derrière elle.

La soirée fut tranquille. Ma mère et moi avons parlé de la vie à La Push et elle a essayé d'avoir plus de détaille sur Seth et moi. Malheureusement pour elle, je ne savais pas plus qu'elle se qui se passe entre nous deux, donc…

Un coup sec sur mon balcon me fit sursauter. Je me levai de mon lit doucement, puis me dirigeai vers mon balcon et tirai mes rideaux. De l'autre côté de mes portes françaises se tenait Seth.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Seth, dis-je après lui avoir ouvert la porte.

-je ne pouvais pas dormir tant que notre froid ne se soit réglé.

Il portait exactement les mêmes shorts que tout à l'heure et était toujours torse nu.

-D'accord, entre, mais ne fais pas de bruit.

Je fermai la porte derrière lui. Et me retournai vers lui. Il me regardait, hésitant.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de m'expliquer Seth, alors tu ferrais mieux de parler.

Il soupira et s'avança vers moi.

-Éli… j'ai juste paniqué, ok? Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec toi et habituellement, je ne suis pas un gars jaloux. Je te fais à cent pour cent confiance, mais c'est à cause de…

Il s'arrêta d'un coup de parler, puis se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Seth!

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui caressai le visage.

-J'ai tellement peur, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous.

Il avait l'air de complètement paniqué et je ne pouvais faire autrement, que de sentir de la compassion pour lui, même si j'étais fâché. Je lui pris la main et le dirigeai vers mon lit. Je nous fis nous asseoir, puis le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Seth, c'est toi-même qui a dit que cette relation fonctionnerait. Alors, si tu veux qu'elle fonctionne, il faut être honnête l'un envers l'autre.

Il ne répondit pas, mais commença à jouer nerveusement avec mes doigts.

-je sais que tu me mentais tout à l'heure quand tu as dis que tu étais au travail toute la fin de semaine…

Soudainement, il parut plus tendu, mais il ne me regardait toujours pas.

-C'est pour ça que je suis fâché Seth. Comment veux-tu que ça fonctionne entre nous, mais tu me mens en pleine face.

Il finit par me regarder, puis soupira.

-je ne t'ai pas complètement mentis. Je travaillais, mais… ce n'est pas un travail comme les autres. Avec la bande on protège La Push. On fait des rondes le jour et la nuit pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre.

-Comme un peu la police? Demandais-je.

-Ouais.

Je lui souris soulagé.

-mais alors c'est bien!

Seth haussa les épaules. On ne parla pas un instant. Quelque chose le tracassait…

-Seth…

-je n'aime pas que tu traine avec Catherine et Jenny, annonça-t-il.

Je soupirai.

-Elles ne sont pas une très bonne influence, Éli…

-Seth, je suis assez grande pour prendre cette décision.

Il scruta mon regard, puis finit par acquiescer.

-Mais prévient quelqu'un quand tu traine avec elles ok?

-Non Seth!

Il soupira.

-Ok ok!

Il me fit un sourire, puis se leva.

-Tu vas où?

-Tu as de l'école demain, tu dois dormir.

-Tu peux rester pour la nuit.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-je te promets qu'on va dormir, dis-je en lui lançant un sourire en coin.

Il secoua la tête en souriant, puis vint me rejoindre sur le lit. Il m'entoura de ses bras et je m'endormis en moins de deux.

-Bonne nuit Éli…


End file.
